


Tomorrow's Generation:  The First Steps

by yinyang2261



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary: Adam begins his quest to find out about his past.DISCLAIMER: Adam Newman, Lisa Davies, and General Papa Minn are the property of Nickelodeon and Thames Entertainment. Certain quotes have been taken from the Origin Story and they also are the property of Nickelodeon and Thames Entertainment.Author's notes: I know there have been attempts in various fan fiction to explain Adam's past. Well, I figured all of you wouldn't mind one more attempt at it. It is a stand alone story but leaves some unanswered questions which will be resolved by future tales. As you will be able to guess within the first page (if you print this out) that this takes place concurrent to events detailed in the Origin Story, just before he met Lisa. If you are familiar with the original series then Papa Minn should sound familiar to you as well. Even though he is only mentioned in the past tense, it's just another way for me to bridge both series together....eventually.As for the Tomorrow's Generation title, this is my overall title to tell stories that happened to the New Series telepaths between the years of 1992 to 2000 and a little beyond.





	Tomorrow's Generation:  The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Tomorrow's Generation: The First Steps 

December 1, 1992  
The young man had been woken up by something cold and salty touching his lips and face. As it slowly dawned on him that he was not dead, he raised his head, focusing his eyes on the view in front of him. As the salt water eagerly pushed itself within his nostrils, he suddenly rose up. Coughing a bit to get the rest of the sea water out of his insides. The wet hair matted itself to his face.  
For no reason that he couldn't explain, he had no memory of what his life was like before now. Except for the memory of swimming with his friends, he couldn't even recall his name. He felt an immense loneliness that seemingly threatened to devour him. How frustrating was that?  
As he looked around some more, he noticed a strange shape sticking out of the sand in the distance. Something that seemed quite foreign with the rest of the land.  
Well, I guess that's as good a place as any to find out some answers.  
As he began walking toward the object, a fleeting memory of a young girl permeated his mind. And just as quickly vanished. Before he could delve deeper into his memories, the object that he was so intently on getting to suddenly loomed large in front of him.  
For no reason other than the fact that maybe his sub-conscious knew anything about this object in question, he began to run towards it. Coming closer, he could make out what looked to be a metallic fin jutting out from the ground. He collapsed on the sand, catching his breath and letting out another cough.  
The extra activity sends another quick memory through his head. This time of playing with kids much younger than him.  
As the image faded, the young man started to wipe off the sand around the raised up portions of the circular surface.  
Suddenly a yellow light came from near the inside edges and then from the middle and rippled out, like a stone being thrown in a pond. He quickly felt a force literally suck him into the opening. All he could do was yell in fear as he slid down a tube-like entrance. If the descent was smooth, than the landing was exactly the opposite as he literally crashed onto a mound of sand that had apparently accumulated over the years.  
The dark-haired teen slowly got up, looking around at this fascinating and mysterious 'thing' that he had just slid into.  
Just like 'Alice in Wonderland'.  
Before he could figure out which direction to head into, a sound as if from a chorus came from an adjoining room.  
The still-wet young man proceeded cautiously towards what looked to be the cockpit of this huge ship. He immediately noticed the two chairs, hanging opposite from each other and connected to a type of large, organic-looking pivot in the middle.  
The wet-haired youth noticed a type of control panel just opposite of where he was standing. He ducked underneath one of the suspended chairs and went towards it.  
Another fleeting memory came to him. A quick one of him and quite a few others on this very ship. The same female face came to him. She was of dark brown skin and wavy jet black hair.  
Coming back to reality, he gazed at the control panel and tentatively touched the upraised engravings.  
The chorus-like hum began again.  
/Hello Adam/  
Adam was surprised to find that the whole interior had been replaced with nothing but white. The change immediately surprised and scared him at the same time. But the feeling that he was receiving from the ship was one of peace and sincerity. He relaxed.  
"You know my name."  
An answer was long in coming and Adam was about to ask her if everything was alright when she finally responded.  
/I am sorry Adam. I do not seem to be up to my usual standards of performance/  
A smile started to form around his lips.  
"That's alright," Adam said as he looked down at his wet clothes that were literally hanging from his body. "I'm not entirely dressed for a night out on the town myself."  
A good two minutes of silence came around. Adam waited patiently for the ship to communicate once more.  
/I don't seem to have too much time Adam. From my very checkered and hodge-podge diagnostics I've just performed, a good eighty-three percent of my systems are either inop, damaged or gone/  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
/No, and I have the feeling that it's going to take a long while for me to repair myself. Until I can at least repair my communications equipment, I'll have to revert to my emergency orders/  
Adam looked around in concern. "Are you going to be okay?"  
/Partial scanners confir..........Adam Newman. In the event that myself.........become separated.........Australia. Find Carol........man. She is........help you.........Tomorrow People....../  
Adam waited for a bit. "Ship? Ship answer me."  
/I am sorry Adam. It seems most of my memories are deleted and this program is only agitating the problem. I had to rid myself of the program before it erased the rest of my programming/  
Adam sighed. "That's alright. At least I know where to begin my search on who I am and what I'm doing here."  
/From the last coordinates I have, if I can rely on them, we are somewhere in the Pacific. And if I'm not mistaken, too close to the Melosean Islands run by a Regent Kenta Minn. Son of the late General Papa Minn. I will have to release your mind for a bit/  
Adam almost panicked at the thought of being alone again. The ship sounded so out of it and very confused.  
"Will you still be able to talk?"  
/I will. You'll just have to listen closely so you'll be able to understand me/  
Adam nodded knowingly. "The chorus-like voice."  
/Yes. Be careful Adam/  
The front of his forehead quickly creased into a moment of concern again.  
"Be careful of what?"  
But the only answer he got was a baritone of chorus sounds.  
Great. I'm alone again.  
***  
Thankfully it had been a hot day and Adams clothes dried out fairly well. He had taken a much needed nap in the afternoon. When he woke up, he felt refreshed. An unexpected result was the return of a lot of memories. Particularly his childhood memories, which he was sure came from his home country of Australia. But if his long-term memories were starting to come into focus, his short-term was one of continuing fuzziness and frustration. The only thing that would come to him was of the hauntingly familiar face of a brown-skinned girl about near his age.  
Trying to take his mind off his recent past, he spent the rest of the day practicing with his newfound abilities. Particularly his teleportation. From what the ship had spoken of in one of her many sing-song voices, it would take him awhile to hone that power to perfection. Everytime he tried to teleport a far distance, he would wind up in the middle of the ocean, having to swim back to shore. One time he noticed a shark encircling him and in a panic teleported back onto the island. This teleporting would take time.  
Fresh water was not a problem, he had been able to find a small stream within the small island. Food was another matter entirely and it had almost cost him his life. He had enough fruits from what grew, but if he wanted to eat meat, it would be awhile. One of the times he teleported, he decided to take a knife that he had found in the ship, in case the shark was still in the area. Sure enough, as he plunged into the water, the ocean predator proceeded to come to him. Adam was sure that he would've been able to stab at the fast-moving creature, but for some indiscernible reason, he couldn't. The shark had managed to bump into him and in fear, he teleported back on the island.  
It was later on that same night after eating a survivor's banquet of coconuts and pineapples, he was laying on the beach going over what the ship had told him. Australia. A person named Carol who supposedly could help him. Tomorrow People. It was a sure bet that he couldn't be the only one who had these abilities. People meant a group. He wasn't alone. There were others like him out there. He would find them. It was his last thought as he descended into a long, peaceful sleep.  
***  
Adam awoke with a start to find the morning sun beaming its warm rays directly in his face. He felt refreshed and revitalized and full of hope.  
Hope because if his dreams could be counted on, they would lead him back home. From all that he could remember, he had come from a city called Sydney. He also had lived in a section of the city that had been relatively new at the time.  
"Well ship. I'm finally going to get off this island and get back to Australia."  
The wailing chorus of sounds emanated from all around.  
Adam gave an exasperated look toward the brightly lit organic pivot that held the chairs in their stationary orbit.  
"Yes, I will be careful. But I just have this feeling that I'm really going to be able to make it this time."  
Another sound came out from the ship.  
"Why would you think that you're the one hindering my teleporting abilities? Maybe it's for the better. If I'm strong enough to leave your range, then I should be able to have no problems later on. You just keep fixing yourself up, no matter how long it takes. I'll find my mother and then we'll figure out what to do next."  
Adam concentrated on a memory that he was most familiar with during his childhood. He continued to home in on that memory. Making it more detailed and real, almost to the point that if he opened his eyes, he could be standing right where he was thinking of. A familiar tingling sensation began as he could feel the effects of his teleporting jump.  
***  
An unfamiliar face appeared in the doorway. At that moment, Adam knew that this person wasn't who he was seeking. But still, it wouldn't hurt to ask some questions.  
"Please excuse me. But I was wondering if a woman named Carol was living here."  
The man must've been over a good six feet tall. And very muscular. And had a very dour and annoyed expression on his face.  
"I'm sorry lad. There's nobody here by that name....um.....wait a minute."  
Adam heard the bellowing voice of the male shouting to somebody. Within seconds, a very soft, female response came from within.  
The tanned, dark-haired man turned back to regard Adam. "The wife will be here in a bit. Stay here."  
Before Adam could respond, the 'man of the house' shut the door on him. All he could do now was wait until the woman inside came around. He stepped down and took a seat on the step.  
Gazing down the neighborhood, he couldn't help but get a sense of deja vu again. It hadn't taken him too long at all to figure out where he was once he teleported here. He had lived here, there was no doubt about it. He could remember playing soccer with a group of kids he had known. Robert, Shaun, Mel, Paula. The names kept coming. But as he remembered more and more, the loneliness inside of him only increased. From what he saw, none of the people he grew up with were around here anymore. He also had the feeling that if anybody knew of his special abilities, things would surely hit the fan.  
"Hello. Can I help you?"  
Startled out of his thoughts, Adam quickly got up and turned toward the female voice. A very pretty woman in her early thirties regarded him intently.  
"Hello miss. I'm sorry to interrupt what you were doing, but I was wondering if you knew a Carol Newman."  
The woman furrowed her brows a bit as she pondered over his question for a bit.  
"Well, we only bought this house about four years ago from a Carolyn Newman. I'm sure they're of the same person, though. Are you a relative of hers?"  
"I'm her son," Adam replied automatically. He wasn't really sure if it was true but it sounded so natural and easy that it had to be.  
A slight frown crossed the woman's features, but then she quickly recovered.  
"I see," she said hesitantly. "Well, I'm not sure of where she moved to. Logan, didn't she say something about going back to England?"  
"Luv, I don't know. I only met her once. I need to check on the steaks out back."  
A smirk appeared on the woman's face as she watched her husband's strong body amper out to the back deck.  
"I have to apologize for my husband's brusqueness. It's his first day of a vacation that's been long in coming."  
Adam nodded. "As I said earlier miss, I do apologize for my intrusion."  
The young man noticed her intense stare. As if she were trying to look inside of him. She finally stood up, her face changing as quickly as a chameleon as she came to a decision.  
"Adam, please come with me. By the way, my name is Lucy Wilder.  
The naked emotions that Adam could sense coming from this woman were intensely strong. Full of wariness but at the same time, a sense of urgency.  
She lead him to a room full of sewing equipment and half-finished dresses and skirts. She went toward a desk in the corner.  
"You'll have to forgive the mess," she laughed outloud a bit. "I'm on vacation as well from my home business."  
Adam could only stand half-way in the doorway as she rambled on about how her business was doing and what a strain it was doing on her marriage since both her and her husband worked long hours. Adam wasn't sure if it was because his powers were getting stronger, but he could sense a type of peacefulness in this room. Whether it was because of this family's presence, he wasn't sure. But he felt very safe here.  
"Here we are! I knew I had it around here somewhere."  
Adam stared at the envelope she was carrying in her hands. She pushed it gently into his hands.  
"You have a lot of her in you. Your walk. Your mannerisms."  
Adam sounded pleased. "Then you knew her well then?"  
Mrs. Wilder shook her head. "No. Well, sort of. We worked in the same building and I passed her by every so often but we never really talked. I suppose you'll think this weird but I was planning to major in family psychology and one of my little extra credit studies was to study certain people. How they acted and reacted to certain things on a day to day basis."  
She let out an embarrassed laugh. "It's funny. It wasn't until Logan and I were looking into buying this house that I actually told her. I think it helped break the ice."  
Adam smiled at her last sentence. But he then noticed the intense look cloud her face again.  
"It's strange though. It's like she knew where you were, but didn't exactly know when you would be back. She told me that you went to a private school. Didn't you know where she was going?"  
"Um...it's a very exclusive school. We travel all through Europe so it's quite hard to keep up on what's going on with the family."  
Mrs. Wilder nodded her head. "That must be quite a school, then. Well, I hope this helps out."  
Adam smiled. "It does Miss. Thank you for your help."  
As he was led back toward the front door, he decided to risk asking one more question.  
"Mrs. Wilder, do you remember what was going on during that time to make my mom put the house up for sale?"  
"Hmmm.....no, not really. But then, it was a strange, crazy year anyway. Just an inordinate rash of UFO sightings, people acting in violent ways. My marriage. Oh and I can't forget the Seoul Olympics. We stopped by in South Korea during our round the world honeymoon. Oh that was such a time."  
She stopped as if suddenly realizing that she was keeping the poor boy from going out to do his business.  
"I'm sorry. I'm rambling again. I do hope for the best with your quest young Adam Newman."  
"Um...thank you miss."  
Adam walked for a good ten minutes before coming to a park. The area was filled with small kids playing and having fun while the parents, mostly mothers, were watching with pride and smiles on their faces. It made him feel even more lonely that he couldn't have his mother here with him.  
He spotted a bench a little ways and walked toward it. As he sat down, he proceeded to open up the envelope. A type of locket fell out along with a folded up piece of paper and some paper currency and what looked to be an ATM card.  
Hello my dear Adam  
I do hope that when you receive this, all will be well and the approaching darkness has been overcome. If not, then I pray that it will be over soon. I am thinking that it will be a good bet that you'll find your Aunt Patricia first. In any event, since I am sure that my staying here will soon come under scrutiny, I will be moving. Remember, as long as you have this letter and this locket that I'm sending along with it, you'll always know where I am.  
I will always love you.  
Adam opened the locket to find a picture of himself as a young boy and a beautiful auburn-haired young woman. His mother.  
Instead of answering his questions, all this did was ask more. What was it that she was running away from? He did have memories of another woman who had come around and was treated almost like royalty. Was this the Aunt Patricia she was talking about?  
A new thought suddenly formed in his head. Did he have a father? The woman never mentioned a man in his mother's life when she was buying the house from her. But the more he thought about it. More things to ponder.  
The directness and fearful wordings of the letter had convinced Adam that he needed to be away from here. Using the money that came along within the envelope, he bought himself a change of clothes and some camping gear, including a tent that he could sleep in. Unfortunately when he teleported back to the island, he landed straight in the water again, soaking everything. Everything that is, except for his new clothes which he had managed to keep dry by putting them in a water proof bag.  
For the next hour, he studied every facet of the note and the locket. Try as he might, he couldn't figure out how he would know where she was just by having these two important items.  
Adam contemplated the eventful day he had. Most, if not all of his childhood memories had come back to him. He had remembered the friends he grew up with. His Aunt Patricia and he was pretty sure that the new male face that kept coming up was of his father. But there were still other bits and pieces that still didn't make sense.  
Images of a castle. Ghostly images of people that he must've known. Confusing images of a group of people in white uniforms hovering over him.Staarla.  
Staarla? What the heck is a Staarla?  
He flopped himself onto the floor. He was so very tired. He was fairly certain it was the long distance that he had teleported that drained him. He would take a short nap before looking for his mother. He reached into his pocket and took out the locket that the kind woman had given him. He flipped it open, seeing the beautiful face of his mother. It was the last image he saw before sleep overwhelmed him.  
Starsha! It's not working! The temporal backlash is sending them through time as well as space.  
As long as everybody gets there in one piece. I promised my mother I would keep all of you safe and I will. Adam, get over there. You're next.  
Not without you!  
Sheba, if you have to, teleport with him. We don't have time to argue!  
Adam's eyes flipped open. He didn't move for a good while, making sure he was remembering everything about the dream he just had.  
"Starsha. Sheba. I remember them," he muttered to himself.  
Sheba. The brown-faced girl he kept dreaming about finally had a name. The other one he could barely recall, save that she had extremely white hair for someone who was near his age. It was more clues to a confusing puzzle that he could barely comprehend.  
The strong loneliness that he had been feeling since his 'recovery' now threatened to overwhelm him. He had tried to avoid it since he arrived on the island, but now he couldn't stop the flood of emotions that were threatening to take him over. People who seemed to know him but didn't. Memories he could glimpse but couldn't touch. A ship who couldn't even speak his language without literally killing itself. It was almost like he was a stranger to this world. And he was the only one who had these unique abilities.  
Well, I guess there's just one person who could possibly understand. And I'm going to find her now.  
Adam took out the paper that he had in his pocket and continued to read over the message over and over. Save for the mentioning of his aunt, there was absolutely nothing in there that would tell him anything about where she went.  
Adam glanced upwards. "Ship, do you know of a way I could figure out where my mother could have gone from this note?"  
The chorus-like voice responded.  
"Okay."  
Adam got up and went into the what he dubbed, 'the cockpit.' He laid the note on one of the control panels. The ship sang out for a bit as it shown a light on the precious note. After a couple minutes, the ship responded.  
"Well, your communication has improved since yesterday. But I still can only barely understand you. You said token reading?"  
The ship, in its own way detailed it again. It was called token object reading. Basically what it was, was that you could get a fairly decent glimpse of a person through an object that they had owned for awhile. Although a longshot, the ship thought that it might answer at least the question of where he could look.  
Adam looked doubtfully at the envelope and locket. A slight image began to form in his mind as he concentrated. A warm sensation began to overtake him as the memory of his family came into his mind. It had been a time of joy and wonderful celebration. There were others as well. Close friends of his Aunt Patricia. He could see him looking up at her as she gave him the same locket that he was holding. It had been a gift from her. He could recall the emotion he felt in accepting the gift, looking questionably at his parents if it was alright that he accept it. He remembered giving her a big hug, secure in the love of his relatives and friends. The image started to fade and Adam had almost cried out to it to not go.  
The ship responded to his frustrated cry.  
Adam simply dropped to the floor in the small corridor. He put his back up against the cold metal and just sat there for a long time. Not saying anything despite the ship repeated demands that he answer her.  
/Adam/  
"Sorry I haven't answered you."  
/I am sorry that your search is not working out as you thought it would/  
"I was so sure I could find her. And now I just found out that I did have a father. Ship, what's happened to us? I don't have any memories of you before yesterday. Everybody that I used to know is gone..."  
Adam couldn't go on and just left the sentence unended.  
/I know what you're going through Adam. At least you have a type of chronological sequence to your memories/  
Suddenly the emotions all came out in a rush. "I just feel so alone. I have all these images and memories of people that have had some kind of influence on my life and places that I've been before. People that I grew up with but I still feel like I'm an observer to my own life."  
/Can you tell me a little bit?/  
Adam thought for a bit. "Well, I'll try. I think the earliest memories I have are from when I was in a hospital. I keep getting these images of men in doctors uniforms. I think I was about six or seven when my mother came and got me. I have quite a bit of memories of my youth in Australia. I think my Aunt Patricia was a very busy woman but she did manage to visit every now and then. I think she lived in a castle because I remember going there a couple times."  
Adam stopped as he tried to remember other images. A realization started to dawn on him.  
"Ship. Can you recall when the Seoul Olympics happened?"  
/Summer of 1988/  
Adam was surprised. "That was quick. I wasn't expecting an answer for at least twenty minutes."  
/It seems that my areas that reflect certain events in Earth's history are still intact/  
The last sentence seemed to intrigue him. "Are you from Earth ship?"  
A long pause replaced the constant conversation that had been going on.  
/It feels like I've been on your planet for a long while Adam. But I do know that my origins are not of here/  
Adam was thinking that if the ship didn't even know where she had come from, how would he be able to find out about his past?  
"Ship. I think I....um....we, lost about four years."  
/Explain/  
"When I was talking to Mrs. Wilder, she told me that they had bought my mothers house during the Olympics. I caught a quick glimpse of a paper while I was down there and it's the year 1992. I have no memories of anything in between."  
/None at all?/  
Adam paused for a bit. Actually, there were more memories but most of them seemed quite terrifying.  
"I remember a girl named Sheba and Starsha. There were others of us, in this ship. It seemed we were in trouble and Starsha was teleporting everybody down to Earth but there was something wrong with the temporal stabilizer. It seemed that we were teleporting through time as well."  
/Well Adam. I think that I should make my memory banks the number one priority. The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better. But I must warn you, it could take many months. But I promise I will let you know what more information I'm able to retrieve/  
A genuine smile appeared on his features. "Thats all I can ask for ship. I'll also let you know of any new images myself. We will find out what's happened to us."  
Adam was starting to realize that he had been wrong about the ship. All she had wanted to do was find out what had happened to them as well. Not to hinder him in any way.  
/Adam, we have a visitor. I believe that she teleported/  
"Before you go ship, I just wanted to..."  
/Your welcome Adam. I know that I am just a cold, metallic piece of equipment. But I care very much for your well-being. And the others that are like you/  
Adam found himself standing back in the corridor. One of these days he would have to ask the ship how she was able to made the whole area so white when she spoke.  
Unless I'm in her consciousness when she does speak this way?  
It definitely was a question for another day. The sound of approaching footsteps made him stop as he looked straight ahead.  
He caught a glimpse of a brown-colored girl passing the entrance of his hallway and realized that she looked very similar to Sheba. But for some reason, he knew it wasn't her. But he did feel that she was like him.  
He felt an intense responsibility to make sure she would know and understand her powers. Still, all the talk about his mother and their intertwined pasts were different. Even though the ship hadn't said anything about not telling anybody else, he had felt that it was for his ears only. Or at least until the ship decided to bring her in. He also wouldn't tell her about his search for his mother. At least not yet. Things were still too mixed up and confusing. Whatever this so-called darkness was that his mother had mentioned in the note, there was no reason to involve her.  
Well, at least I won't be alone anymore.  
He silently got up and followed a bit behind her. Jumping down from the adjoining corridor. He watched as she turned around, sensing the fearful look that she was projecting. He decided to start on simple terms.  
"Hi."  
"I hate this dream," she said. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Now you stay right there. Leave me alone!"  
Adam raised his hands in a non-threatening way. A gesture of peace and to let her see for herself that he was unarmed.  
"Lisa it's..." He stuttered and tried again as he walked toward her, careful not to make any sudden movements. "It's alright. I won't harm you."  
Adam saw the perplexed look she had on her face after he had said her name.  
"How'd you know my name Adam?" More confusion as she took in her response. "How'd I know your name?"  
Adam felt like he was going to lose her any moment from the fear she was emitting. He decided to take a chance and quickly came up to her, extending his hand.  
"Hi. I'm Adam. Adam Newman."  
As he was busy shaking her hand, he could feel her becoming at ease with him. But there was still the wariness within.  
"Okay Adam. what's going on here? Where am I?"  
Adam could only grin widely as he started to realize that he had found somebody he could actually see and talk to. He hoped he would never feel alone again.  
"Well, I guess I better start from the beginning."  
THE END


End file.
